


Made For Your Hand to Read

by amaltheaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluffy Porn, I guess????, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O let me, please, hands in your hair, drink in your mouth. Sweetheart, your body is a text I need the art to be constructed by. I halfway kneel to your lap, propped by your thighs, and feel burning my hand, your privacy, your part armor underwear. This time I'll loose each button from its hole; I'll find the hook, release promised abundance to this want, while your hands, please, here and here, exigent and certain, open this; it is, this book, made for your hands to read, your mouth to use."<br/>– Marilyn Hacker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Your Hand to Read

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly moving my work from FF.net (pseudohuman is my username there) to here so I figured I'd start out with a bang, heh. Also, I'm editing the stories before posting them here so they'll be somewhat different to reflect how I write. I hope they're good different anyway, :).

Brown eyes lazily fluttered open, slowly until blurry images finally became clearer. The wakening figure groaned quietly, wishing that she could just go back to sleep but still,she could feel her body starting to wake up. Stubbornly, she shut her eyes closed again. 

"Hey sleepy head."  
  
Rachel's heart jumped and her eyes flew open. The previously steady beat of her heart picked up its pace at the sused sound of her girlfriend's voice, husky and warm, wrapping her in its sweet embrace. She slowly turned her body to her side.

"Baby, you're home," she finally said in disbelief. She attempted to blink away her sleepiness, wanting to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. 

But there she was, her Quinn staring back at her with that soft loving smile, the one that always got Rachel's already racing heart to speed up just a little bit more. And it never failed to leave her in a state of awe that this beautiful woman felt this way about her. A bright smile slowly drew at her full lips as Rachel took in the sight of the breathtakingly gorgeous blonde who was leaning back against the headboard of their bed. Quinn was also dressed in her favourite gray t-shirt and a pair of Rachel's shorts with a book in her lap.

She bit her lip at the sight of smooth, creamy thighs laid out beside her. Yes, she was one _very_ lucky woman. Her appraising gaze returned to twinkling hazel eyes and Rachel felt a warm blush colouring her cheeks at being caught ogling.  
  
Once the shock wore off and realizing that yes, Quinn was _right_ there with her, the diva immediately snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Rachel swiftly rested her head on Quinn's lap and draped her arm over the blonde's thighs, giving them a light squeeze. She hummed happily to herself when she felt long, elegant fingers gently brushing through her hair and another slipping under her t-shirt, sighing at the short nails gently raking over her stomach.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be reading another word of her book now that Rachel was awake, Quinn mentally noted the page that she had been reading before placing the book on the bedside table.

"When did you get home?" Rachel sighed sleepily while nuzzling her cheek against a toned thigh. Through hooded eyes, she watched in fascination as goose-bumps rose across flawless pale skin at the hot sweep of her breath.  
  
Quinn had been gone on location for a photo-shoot that had taken her away from Rachel and their shared apartment. And it had been more than a month since they were in the same room, let alone the same bed. It was the first time that she had been gone for more than a few days and both girls felt the absence keenly.

"Just half an hour ago," she replied, lifting her hand away from chestnut hair to allow Rachel to turn and lay on her back.  
  
Rachel tilted her head up to meet hazel eyes, her eyebrows knitted into a frown. She was mildly disappointed that she wasn't able to give her girlfriend a proper welcome home. She had _plans_.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

She pouted slightly, only to soften when she felt Quinn's thumb gently sweeping over her bottom lip. Brown eyes fluttered close to the touch. She sighed quietly when the thumb left her lips and she felt Quinn's fingers tenderly gliding along her jaw. She opened her eyes to meet dark hazel ones as she raised her own hand to Quinn's, lacing their fingers and bringing their joined hands up to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend's wrist.

She knew that Rachel wasn't _really_ mad at her and if she knew her girlfriend well (and she most certainly did), the diva must have had something planned and her being home a day early most likely threw a wrench in the works. Quinn bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend lovingly kiss the small tattoo on her skin. It was a double infinity symbol, one that she had gotten as a third year anniversary present for Rachel. The tiny brunette had quickly grown fond of the inked skin, kissing it every single time that their hands were entwined.

"Santana called me and said that you had a bad day today."

She had a few days left to her trip but when she got that phone call from their friend, she knew she had to come back. If Santana had cause to worry and went as far as to call her, Quinn knew that there was no room for argument.

She was going _home_.  
  
It had been nearly midnight when she finally walked through the front door of their home. She had expected to see her girlfriend indulging in her usual comforts; a stream of Barbra films, a smorgasbord of junk food while wearing one of Quinn's shirts. She started to worry when she was greeted with an empty living room but was relieved when she finally found the diva sleeping away in their bedroom. Rachel was wearing what the blonde assumed to be the outfit she changed into after she was done with her show. It had to have been a _really_ bad day if the brunette had foregone all comforts and just went straight to bed.  
  
Rachel whined at the reminder of her day and burrowed her face against her girlfriend's stomach.

"It was one of the worst days _ever_ ," she whimpered, her voice muffled by her new position.

It really just wasn't her day today and everything went so horribly wrong for her from the second that she woke up. Though for the most part, she had been fine while Quinn was away. Sure, her heart felt empty for every day that she had to wake up without the blonde's arms wound tightly around her, but it wasn't like Quinn was gone forever. She knew _that_.

But today, the emptiness and the deafening silence hit her harder than it usually did. And together with the fact that nothing was going right for her completely affected her performance tonight. _Everybody_ had noticed it, she could just tell.  
  
If this had been years ago, Rachel would have been appalled at how completely dependent she was on Quinn's presence but now, she just didn't care. It wasn't that she felt _lonely_. After all, rehearsals and the nightly shows did keep her very busy. And there was Brittany and Santana, who checked up on her as often as they could, and kept her occupied. But they weren't who she wanted. She wanted _Quinn_.  
  
Her heart ached at the forlorn sound of her girlfriend's voice and she brushed her thumb gently over the back of Rachel's neck, rubbing soothing circles into it.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, baby."  
  
The smaller girl shook her head as she sat up, offering the blonde a reassuring smile.

"its okay," she sighed. "You're here now. You came _home_. That's all that matters."

The diva swung her leg over to straddle Quinn's lap, raising her arms to loosely wrap around the blonde's neck before leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Their eyes fluttered at the close contact, and they took that moment to revel in the other's physical proximity that they had missed for so long since Quinn went away. She listened to Quinn's breathing quicken and she arched her body closer towards the blonde's warm, comforting touch when strong hands began to move up and down her back.

"You _are_ home, Rachel. I'll _always_ come back to you."

The brunette swallowed thickly at her girlfriend's earnest words. Her heart felt too full and there was just _so_ much she wanted to say in return. But the soft look in Quinn's eyes told her that she understood how Rachel felt, that she didn't need to say anything. They were together and that was more than enough. After having to rely on nothing but words for so long, they were more than happy to let their closeness speak for their hearts.  
  
She remembered the first time she realized how absolutely tactile her girlfriend was. When words failed her, Quinn always managed to say it all with her touch. Though it did take some time for her to accept it, that her girlfriend just wasn't a talker like she was. Even before they were ever together, the blonde was never one to talk about her feelings and more often than not, kept her thoughts to herself.  
  
And it took a lot of fights and just as much making up, but Rachel had eventually learned to read between the lines. She learned to watch the way that hazel eyes flickered or changed colours to convey a certain emotion. She learned the subtle ways that Quinn's full pink lips would quirk and said more than actual words ever could. The way that Quinn would hold onto her hand, not too tightly but not too loosely either. Sometimes the blonde's arms squeezed around her, as if she couldn't bear to let her go, as if she wanted to make sure that Rachel was really there with her. And she never failed to notice the way that Quinn always, _always_ , breathed her in whenever they were close together, just like this, and how it seemed to bring this contented look on her girlfriend's face. Rachel realized now, that it was the kind of look that a person wore when they felt warm and safe, like they had _finally_ found home.  
  
Being away from Rachel was not that much of a picnic for Quinn either. She hated being away from the girl. Even if it was just for a day, she had never felt any more empty than when Rachel wasn't right beside her. She needed that reassurance, that tangible _certainty_ that Rachel really was right there with her. Quinn would sometimes think about all that time they had wasted in high school, not as enemies but not even really as friends, when they could have been like this, happy and in love.

But she knew too that back then, they wouldn't have made it together. They weren't ready for each other then. Rachel had been in love with Finn, so consumed in the idea of her perfect leading man, while Quinn had just been consumed with trying to fill the void that was inside her. Once they were in senior year though, everything just seemed to fall into place, like it was all meant to go the way it did. They became friends, _good_ friends even, and more so after Rachel rejected Finn's marriage proposal that began the slow but inevitable death of their relationship. After they graduated and as the best of friends, the girls left for New York with Brittany and Santana right beside them, and they never looked back.  
  
Love was something that had snuck on them, and honestly, they couldn't really say when it was they had begun to see each other in a different way, as not just a best friend but a potential lover. But they didn't try to fight it, nor did they try to hide from each other. It wasn't a case of one realizing how breathtakingly gorgeous the other was, or a drunken kiss that evolved into an awkward morning-after talk. It was just… a natural progression as it seemed to them, that their feelings had evolved just as their friendship had. They just knew that their need to make each other happy continued to grow and the trust between them was only strengthening with every day that passed. And if anything, their friendship had only gotten stronger by the day.  
  
Hazel eyes slowly opened and Quinn felt her breath catch at the sight before her, of Rachel, with her eyes closed that her eyelashes fanned so delicately against her beautiful cheeks. The brunette looked content and so at peace that Quinn didn't want to move, make a sound or even breathe, and she wished that she had her camera nearby. Not that Rachel kept up any walls with her anymore but she really did love it so much when her girlfriend was like this with her, so open and so unguarded. It was an image she wanted to capture and to keep for the rest of her life.

But her need to touch Rachel was stronger and it won over as she raised her hand to gently graze her knuckles over Rachel's face. As she did so, dark brown eyes revealed themselves to her and a fierce blush settled across Rachel's cheeks at Quinn's unwavering stare. The blonde thought of Rachel's shy confession so many, many months ago that there was something in the way that Quinn stared at her that made her feel so utterly exposed, so nakedly vulnerable and just so completely _dismantled_. And Quinn had sworn right then, that she would never, _ever_ stop looking at Rachel like that. She knew in her heart that it would always be like this with Rachel. Intense. Passionate. _Intimate_.  
  
She brought her arms back around the smaller woman and pulled her closer so their torsos were flush against each other. Their eyes met for a brief second before Rachel leaned up so that their lips would meet too.  
  
It was their first kiss since Quinn had returned so it deepened quickly and dEsperanto with hunger. Quinn's elegant fingers tangled in chocolate locks while Rachel's delicate hands began to roam under her girlfriend's t-shirt. Soft moans were exchanged when Quinn's tongue boldly sought out Rachel's and just like that, their pace slowed down, and burning want turned into burning _need_.  
  
The diva pressed herself even more into her girlfriend's embrace. It was just so easy to get lost in Quinn when they were kissing like this, slow, languid, _needy._ It was like a gentle storm that quietly tore through her soul, bringing with it an unsettling chaos that raged inside her, impossible to temper down the longer the blonde's soft, full lips moved with hers.

And _god_ , the way their lips just… _moved_ together.

It was so _effortless_ , semail. Rachel could almost hear the words that her girlfriend was trying to say through this soft collision of relentless lips and seeking tongues.  
  
_Hello_.  
  
_I missed you_.  
  
_I want you_.  
  
_I need you_.  
  
_You're mine_.  
  
_I'm yours_.  
  
_For always_.  
  
_Always_.  
  
_Always…_  
  
She felt Rachel's hand sliding from where it had rested on her neck, down to her shoulder. Quinn then shuddered at the faint drag of short nails over the base of her throat as Rachel pulled down the collar of her gray t-shirt. Their lips reluctantly parted, giving way to heavy breathing and shaky sighs, and Quinn watched her girlfriend intently, knowing already what it was that Rachel wanted to do.

A slightly damp palm pressed itself firmly to her chest and there was just no hiding the way her racing heart began to quicken even more. Quinn had just barely been able to catch brown eyes darkening, realizing the visceral effect she had on the blonde before Rachel's lips captured Quinn's again, quickly deepening the kiss once more with no hesitation while her hand remained where it was.   
  
Rachel couldn't help it. She never could. Not when they were kissing and holding each other like this and Quinn's heart was beating, so _wild_ and desperate. She didn't know how or why but she had come to rely on those strong, thunderous beats of her girlfriend's heart to tell her how much she wanted her, _needed_ her. There was just something about it that took her in its talon-like grip and she felt like she was flying and falling all in the same breath. She felt powerful knowing that she was the one that did this to Quinn, while at the same time, she felt intimidated, afraid that she wouldn't know what to do with all this love that Quinn felt for her.  
  
Quinn finally pulled back, taking a much-needed sharp breath. God, she could do that forever if she could. She licked her swollen lips and felt the burning in the pit of her stomach grow exponentially at the taste of Rachel lingering on her tongue.   
  
The petite diva too, was attempting to soothe her constricted lungs but then moaned quietly at noticing that Quinn's hazel eyes had deepened to a mossy green. She missed seeing that, knowing that it was because of her that Quinn was this way.

"God, I've _missed_ you," she whimpered in a desperate whisper as she took the blonde in her arms, holding her tightly and wishing that she never had to let go.

But she knew she had to and she forced her arms to loosen, to relax, to let go, making her heart ache as she did so. She softened though at Quinn's gentle, discerning smile. The blonde just knew her so well, and she smiled bashfully in return when Quinn moved forwards to kiss Rachel's cheek, replying quietly with a sigh.  
  
"I missed you too, angel."

\--

They had been happily and fully engaged to keeping their tongues busy and lips fused together, exploring and rediscovering familiar aching flesh that had been out of their reach for so long. Until Rachel's stomach unfortunately decided to make itself known by rumbling. _Loudly_.

A blonde eyebrow arched itself in amusement at the growling sound coming from her girlfriend.

"Feeling hungry, Miss Berry?" she teased, her voice low and husky, a reminder of their previous activity just a few seconds ago.

Her racing heart was slowing down as she chuckled quietly when Rachel only gave her an embarrassed smile while an adorable blush coloured her cheeks. Quinn just couldn't resist leaning forward to plant a small kiss on the tip of the brunette's nose. Rachel was just too cute sometimes; even more so when she leaned to hide her face in the crook of Quinn's neck and she could actually feel her girlfriend's lips pouting against the base of her throat.  
  
Really. Just, _too_ cute.  
  
Brown eyes were snapped shut as Rachel took in the blonde's familiar scent and she sighed quietly. God, she missed that.

Her palm was still pressed firmly to Quinn's chest, and she could still feel the steady _thump-thump_ of her girlfriend's heart. That was another thing that she missed. That feeling of home setting in her chest, the one that always came from being with Quinn like this. She even missed the way that Quinn always teased her, especially when she was embarrassed about something.  
  
Even though she _could_ kind of do without the teasing sometimes...  
  
"I wasn't really feeling very hungry earlier," she mumbled quietly from her hiding place and she felt Quinn's arms tightening around her.

She didn't really want to bring up her bad day again. Not when Quinn was here, _with_ her, and really, the fact that she was ending the day with Quinn, made it… _not_ such a bad day after all. Nuzzling her nose against her girlfriend's elegant throat, Rachel took in a deep breath, took in everything that she could of Quinn into her lungs before leaning away, giving her a reassuring smile to alleviate the blonde's concern.

"I could go for something to eat now though," she added sheepishly when her growling stomach returned.  
  
Quinn peered into her girlfriend's dark eyes for a minute, trying to see if Rachel really was okay and finally nodding when she saw nothing but love in her gaze.

"Okay… Well, lucky for you, I made a stop earlier and got your favourite for dinner and, I got you your favourite ice-cream too."

Her grin was proud, bright and infectious as Rachel returned it with her own excited, beaming smile.  
  
"Buttered Popcorn?"  
  
The mentioned ice-cream was Rachel's weakness, her _kryptonite_. She could never resist it when a full tub was handed to her. The blonde hummed quietly in confirmation as she nodded, feeling herself falling in love all over again when chocolate brown eyes stared so happily into her own. She watched avidly as her girlfriend's head ducked down as she bit on her bottom lip, her heart beating faster when Rachel's thumb began to brush over her collar-bone and the smaller woman finally looked up to meet her gaze.  
  
"You know, you're _kind_ of the best girlfriend ever."  
  
Quinn shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I _am_ pretty damn awesome."

She paused and gave it a second before letting her laughter escape as Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, playfully shoving her away.  
  
"Dork."

\--

"Thank you for dinner, baby," Rachel chirped gratefully as she walked out of their kitchen after throwing away the take-out containers and storing the now half-pint of Buttered Popcorn ice-cream.

Rachel came to a stop when her eyes fell on her girlfriend, smiling amusedly at the scene before her. Quinn was lounging very comfortably on the sofa with her head resting back on the cushions. Her eyes were closed and her feet were laid up on the coffee table in front of her. It made for a gracefully elegant picture.   
  
"Anything for you, Rach," she murmured drowsily, a contented grin across her lips.

It was really late now and the blonde may just be a little bit jet-lagged along with the feeling of having eaten her fill of dinner, so she couldn't really be blamed for wanting to get some sleep. The diva crossed the room, going over to sit on the coffee table between Quinn's laid up feet, the smile on her face never fading. She loved seeing Quinn like this, all relaxed and peaceful. It used to be so difficult just to get the blonde to relinquish some of her control, to just lay back and let Rachel take care of her too.  
  
Though she couldn't see, Quinn could still feel those eyes she loved so much, moving over her and her skin _prickled_ at the attention. It had been a long time since she felt that heated gaze. Far too long and her body was already very eagerly responding to it.  
  
Her smile remained when hazel eyes opened to meet hers, and it turned into an almost devious smirk when Quinn arched a lazy eyebrow in her direction. She pushed herself off the coffee table, dropping to her knees on the floor and kneeling between her girlfriend's legs. Her smirk widened even more at the catch of Quinn's breath, her girlfriend obviously catching onto what she was going to do. Rachel placed her hands on the blonde's knees, looking up at her through long eyelashes.

She then whispered quietly, casting away any drowsiness that Quinn previously felt and replacing it instead with that familiar, hungry burn in the pit of her stomach.

"You really _would_ do anything for me, wouldn't you baby?"  
  
Quinn bit her lip as she nodded, registering her girlfriend’s hands leisurely sliding up her legs to rest on her thighs. She felt the gentle squeeze of strong, dexterous fingers, but her attention was solely on Rachel's eyes, watching them sparkle so brightly that it took her breath away.

She was so enraptured that she didn't even realize her girlfriend's was cowing towards her or that she was even leaning in as well. Not until they were pressed forehead to forehead and Rachel's hands were on her neck and her shoulder. And though her palms were warm, Quinn still shivered under the brunette's tender touch, her eyes fluttering close to the growing sensations that only Rachel could ever cause in her. Her breath hitched at the airy whisper of Rachel's cool sigh against her lips.  
  
"Can you do something for me then, sweetheart?"  
  
The blonde nodded once more, swallowing thickly when her girlfriend's hands rose to her hips, fingers curling around the waistband of her shorts. Knowing what she was silently asked to do, Quinn fell back to the back of the couch and lifted her hips, allowing Rachel to pull them off her. She shuddered visibly this time at the hungry look in the brunette's darkening eyes.  
  
It was intense, _scorching_ and it tore right through her soul.  
  
Her own hands fell to rest upon the smaller woman's shoulders after Rachel had taken the opportunity to take her t-shirt off too. Quinn pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth at the thumbs brushing gently up her inner thighs, trying to stifle the breathy moan that threatened to escape when Rachel finally made her move and leaned up. A disappointed whimper escaped her when delicious, full lips ignored hers. They lightly brushed over her cheek instead and finally parted only to whisper huskily in her ear.

"Spread your legs for me."  
  
The previously restrained moan finally slipped out Quinn's captive mouts as her legs obediently fell away under her girlfriend's inquiring touch. She allowed herself to be pulled down from her sitting position by gentle persuasive hands. She shakily whimpered her girlfriend's name as she was pulled closer to the woman, her legs spreading a little wider the nearer she got to her. The blonde swore that she could feel her girlfriend's pulse sky-rocketing where her hand was cupping the side of Rachel's neck.  
  
The petite diva let out her own answering moan as she took in a deep breath at the musky scent coming from the apex of her girlfriend's thighs. Her eyes trailed down and she quietly groaned, her mouth watering instantly at the sight of glistening blonde curls, of the swollen pink flesh, ready and waiting for her to do with it as she pleased.

She couldn't wait.

Brown eyes slowly took in the figure before her, lingering over the heaving naked chest moving up to an elegant neck devoid of the marks she wanted to leave, to the sinfully tempting lips she wanted to ravish. Her breath caught when Quinn caught her gaze and she swallowed thickly at the fiery lust that consumed dark hazel eyes. Quinn was watching her, giving her the fullest attention and Rachel loved every single bit of it.  
  
"You're so beautiful, baby," she sighed reverently, raising her hand to cup Quinn's breast while the other moved closer to where she was needed.  
  
Rachel really could not take it sometimes, just how utterly breathtaking Quinn was. It made her heart clench so tightly in her chest and she wondered endlessly if there was ever going to be a day when this feeling would lessen over time, when just waking up to Quinn next to her wouldn't throw her into a state of disbelief. But she knew in the deepest of her being that it never would and she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Shapely hips jerked at the mere touch of a finger, circling around a very sensitive bundle of nerves and Quinn moaned shamelessly at the shy contact. It was a caress; slow, tender and just so _barely_ there that it tortured Quinn as she waited ever so patiently for something more, something stronger, something… _harder_. Even the thumb brushing over her nipple was tentative, gently coaxing it to harden to an inexplicably painful peak. Her girlfriend's careful touches were like a breathy whisper that barely grazed her skin and only provoked the flame inside her to burn brighter, _hotter_. Rachel's fingers were exploring but never really settling anywhere that Quinn really needed them to be. It had been far too long since Rachel got to touch the blonde like this and it was clear from her controlled, lingering touches that she was going to make every single second of this reunion count. She wanted to drive Quinn crazy to the point that only Rachel's name ever fell from her lips. And she was achieving that goal with fucking gold stars.  
  
"Rachel, _please_..." she begged quietly when she felt fingers gently brushing through the blonde curls between her thighs.

Her whole body was quivering, trembling, _aching_ for Rachel's touch, Rachel's body, god, just Rachel's _everything_. She wished she could say more. She wished she could say that Rachel was the beautiful one, that Rachel was the one that _constantly_ took her breath away and made her heart pound so fast just by her mere presence. But Rachel was stealing her words and replaced them all with incoherent whimpers and unintelligible moans. There was nothing she could say, nothing more and nothing different than what she had already said before.

So she moved her hands from Rachel's shoulders up into silky chestnut locks. Quinn dragged her short nails slowly over the brunette's scalp. Rachel got the hint and leaned closer, so close until their foreheads were resting against each other again and Quinn could taste Rachel's shaky breath on her lips.  
  
"I love you so much. You know that, right?" she whispered, desperation colouring her tone.

As if it was for the very last time. As if she needed Rachel to _more_ than just know, to be _more_ than just sure, to have faith that her feelings ran so much deeper than either of them could ever know.  
  
Her throat felt thick, tight with words she longed, _yearned,_ to say to Quinn, but Rachel could only swallow the thickness down into her chest, feeding the thunderous racing of her heart. She couldn't understand how it was that Quinn made the words she said carry so much more weight that it knocked her over. Maybe it was a combination of things. Maybe it was in the way that she could feel Quinn's hands holding onto her, the way that she wrapped her legs tightly around Rachel's hips, keeping her right where she was even though the both of them knew that Rachel had absolutely no intention of moving away. Not if she could help it. Wild horses couldn't keep her away from Quinn.  
  
Her full lips kissed a delicate cheek, trailing a hot, wet path down to the base of her throat and Quinn gasped, tipping her head back when sharp teeth sank down. Rachel was leaving her mark on her and the blonde placed her hand on the back of her girlfriend's head, encouraging her to keep going, to lay her claim because she wanted nothing more than to be Rachel's. Quinn unconsciously rolled her hips up when Rachel's cool tongue soothed her stinging flesh, absently noticing that Rachel's exploratory touches between her thighs had stopped while she concentrated entirely on the pale woman's neck.

"Baby, _please_ ," she begged once more before moaning loudly in relief when her girlfriend began to press firm circles over her clit.  
  
Rachel traced her lips over the mark she left before proceeding to kiss slowly down the blonde's chest, indulging herself as she wrapped her lips over a stiff nipple, sucking lightly on it. A groan rumbled through her chest when Quinn's hip rocked up against her once more. God, she loved how Quinn's body reacted so eagerly to her, how _desperate_ it was for her.

"Shh, I've got you, sweetheart," Rachel promised in a soothing tone, flicking her tongue one last time against the hard bud.

The brunette shivered at the realization of how utterly wet Quinn was right then as she let her fingers continue to explore her girlfriend's heated center, gathering with them the slick wetness that was dripping ever so generously. She almost couldn't bear it any longer. Her fingers were tracing her girlfriend's soaking entrance, circling and circling.

Rachel was waiting, she realized. It sometimes came as a surprise to Quinn how patient Rachel could be in times like these, though still just as passionate in her manner. The moment was quiet between them, save for the heavy breathing and the pounding of beating hearts.  
  
"Rachel…" she finally whimpered pleadingly, breaking into a relieved groan when two fingers finally entered her.

Quinn wasn't sure if she could last for very long. She rolled her hips up when Rachel began to pull out, needing her to stay inside her, needing her to stroke, to _curl_ , to press so fucking deliciously against all the spots that would drive her over the edge. She wanted to see those stars again. 

Her knees were beginning to ache, to burn from staying too long in the same position so Rachel maneuvered them until she had Quinn laying back on their sofa. She paused her thrusting her fingers until she got the nof that her girlfriend was comfortable. She briefly noticed that she was actually still dressed when she was settled in between Quinn's thighs. The blonde's legs returned to wrap around her waist, and hot, pale skin met soft cotton instead but she didn't care to do anything about it just yet. She could feel Quinn's skin sliding against hers later. Right now, she just wanted to drive Quinn crazy.

Rachel wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders as she pushed her hips up against her thrusting hand, allowing her fingers to delve deeper inside. She let out a shaky, hot breath against Quinn's neck when the blonde's nails dragged desperately down her back.  
  
She was close. She knew she was. She could feel every part of her was beginning to tighten even more, her every sense tingling to their highest peaks. Her moans were spilling out faster than she could catch them and her hips were moving desperately against Rachel's fingers with absolutely no rhythm in them. And even though Rachel wasn't naked against her, it still just felt so good to feel her girlfriend's body pressing so perfectly against her.  
  
Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn was aware of anything anymore. The sounds coming from her girlfriend were loud, shameless, _pleading_ and her body was moving wildly but Quinn was still there with her, holding onto her with the tightest grip. Her pumping fingers began to pick up speed, her thumb playing with Quinn's neglected clit. Rachel wanted to make her girlfriend fly, wanted her to experience the same things that she felt when Quinn touched her like this and she was urging her to let go of that final tether to the world.

Rachel closed her eyes and laid her forehead down to the blonde's collarbone when a string of " _Oh god_ ," reached her ears and she kept going, kept her fingers moving, curling. She waited so patiently until - _until_ \- she finally felt Quinn's body tensing and arching beneath her; her name huskily gasped out of swoken pink lips. She picked her head up, wanting to catch this moment when Quinn was letting go, when she lost control and there were just- there were _no_ words for what this was, of what it meant, how much it meant to Rachel to see this.

Hazel eyes were hidden from her, screwed shut as Quinn was lost to her, baskingin her euphoria. Rachel felt short nails digging almost painfully into her shoulders and strong thighs wrapping so tightly around her waist that she could barely move. Quinn was lost to her but Rachel was her anchor, her solid ground, her _home_. Quinn would come back to her.

She _always_ came back to her.

Quinn's body finally sank down, calm and spent, and hazel eyes sHoward themselves, bright and clear. The blonde let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes as she lifted her head to capture her girlfriend's lips in a lazy, languid kiss that teased her heart, feeling it skip a beat when Rachel's tongue began to tangle with her own. Quinn was still trying to catch her breath, exhaustion settling in her bones faster than she could stop it and she fought with all she had to not sink back down and fall to sleep. When their kiss broke, leaving them dizzy and weightless, she kept her gaze up with Rachel's, dark brown eyes boring into her own, searching and finding the answers within them.  
  
"So… Did I love you good?"  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes though she chuckled under her breath at the playfully smug question that lightened the moment. Her heart lifted at the sight of sparkling brown eyes. She leaned up to kiss the tip of Rachel's nose.

"Yes baby, you loved me _real_ good," she murmured sleepily, whining in protest when she felt the brunette pulling away to sit up.

Her complaint was cut short when she realized that Rachel only did so to take off her t-shirt and Quinn gladly helped her girlfriend to rid away of her shorts too. Rachel was finally pressing up against her, naked skin meeting naked skin with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
  
Yeah, that was definitely _much_ better.  
  
Rachel rested her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, sighing happily at the steady thumps of Quinn's heart beating against her ear. In the corner of her eye, she could see the mark she made before and she noted proudly at how greatly it contrasted her girlfriend's pale skin. She moved her hand away from Quinn's shoulder to the back of her neck, lightly dragging her short nails over it. Rachel smiled softly at the shaky breath escaping Quinn's lips.  
  
"I love you, Quinn."  
  
"I love you too," the blonde replied, tenderly pressing her lips to Rachel's forehead.

Quinn could tell that Rachel was somewhere close to passing out, especially evident from how much cuddlier she was being now. And she was trying to burrow herself even further into Quinn's embrace. Not that she was about to discourage it, of course, as she circled her arms around the smaller woman, entwining their legs together. The brunette yawned tiredly, nuzzling her nose against Quinn's neck, breathing her in at the same time.

"Thank you for coming back to me," she murmured, her voice taking on a sleepy roughness as exhaustion began to pull her in its tempting hold.  
  
"Anything for you," Quinn promised in a quiet whisper, dipping her head down.  
  
Hooded brown eyes glanced up to meet hazy green eyes and Rachel's breath was caught once again by how beautiful Quinn looked, sleepy smile, disheveled hair and all.

"I know, my love. I'd do anything for you too," she finally said as she grazed her lips just under Quinn's jaw.  
  
And as Quinn closed her eyes to sleep, her arms wrapped warmly around the woman she loved more than anything in the world. She mentally thought to herself that she sure hoped so, as her mind strayed to the little velvet box hidden away in her unpacked luggage.


End file.
